


Diferencias

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, No Smut, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry piensa en las diferencias existentes entre su relación actual y la anterior.Género: Hurt/comfort, romance.Claves: AU no mágico, Drarry. Referencias a relación abusiva en el pasado.Extensión: 17 partes.Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con estos chicos.





	1. Primera señal

**Author's Note:**

> A continuación, se retratan dos escenas en diferentes tiempos. Esta historia utiliza aspectos del maltrato en las relaciones vs la misma situación en una relación sana; si ambas te parecen normales, te recomiendo que lo reconsideres. Si experimentas algo así, busca ayuda, por favor.

** _"...ese temor de ella de 'hacerme mal', que sólo podía significar 'te haré mal con mis mentiras, con mis inconsecuencias, con mis hechos ocultos, con la simulación de mis sentimientos y sensaciones', ya que no podría hacerme mal por amarme de verdad"_ **

** _—El túnel. Ernesto Sabato._ **

* * *

"**_Control"_**

**2001**

—¿Dónde estabas?

Acababan de mudarse juntos unas semanas atrás; debió notarlo entonces. Debió notarlo _antes_ de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Harry hizo una pausa bajo el umbral de la puerta. Dejó las llaves en la mesa del recibidor, le sonrió a su novio y cerró detrás de él.

—¿Qué? —Se rio entre dientes, acercándose despacio—. ¿No te llegó mi mensaje? Te dije que iría con Ron un ra-

—Eso fue hace más de seis horas, Harry.

Él arrugó un poco el entrecejo. De reojo, vio su reloj de muñeca. Oh, bien, se había olvidado de estar pendiente cuando hablaban.

—Estábamos divirtiéndonos y- —Calló. Lo miraba mal. No, lo miraba más que _mal_; tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados.

Realmente no esperaba una respuesta mayor a esa, ¿cierto?

Vaciló. El remolino de la culpa lo mareó, lo hizo considerar sus palabras.

_Él debió estar preocupado_, se dijo. Preocupado _porque_ tardó.

_Sólo_ era eso.

—Perdona, el tiempo se me pasó.

Sin embargo, su mirada no cambió. Harry titubeó al intentar pasarle por un lado.

—Oye, ¿en serio estás...? —Cuando hizo ademán de sujetarle el brazo, se sacudió para que no lo tocase. Harry retrajo el brazo, apartándose un paso.

—Vete a dormir, Harry. Es tarde, debes ir a esa mierda de trabajo que tienes mañana temprano.

Abrió la boca, la cerró. La réplica murió en la punta de su lengua.

_Está molesto_.

_Está molesto porque lo preocupé_. Él podía ser difícil de entender, era _todo_.

_(Las excusas fueron sus mejores amigas)_

—Perdona —Repitió, en voz baja, sin verlo—. Buenas noches, Eric.

No recibió más que un vago sonido afirmativo.

* * *

**2006**

—¡Llegué! —Levantó la voz al cruzar la puerta, para hacerse oír por los rincones del apartamento. Arrojó las llaves a la mesa del recibidor, batalló con los zapatos al quitarse uno con ayuda del pie contrario, avanzó entre pequeños saltos.

Unos metros más adelante, se le ocurrió que hacía _mucho_ ruido, era tarde. Draco _podía_ molestarse.

_(Aunque Draco, con él, nunca se molestase en realidad)_

La sensación estuvo de vuelta por un instante. Un túnel que se lo tragaba, lo comprimía. El vértigo, el frío en las extremidades. El peso en el pecho.

Después escuchaba _su_ voz, murmurando un saludo desde la mesa del comedor. Y se recordaba quién era, qué pasaba. _Dónde_estaba.

Draco ocupaba una de las sillas. Usaba los lentes de lectura, parecía tan concentrado que se sintió culpable de haber irrumpido así; _él_ siempre criticaba lo ruidoso que podía ser. Libros dispersos cubrían la superficie de la mesa. Harry se acercó despacio, le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. Él lo sorprendió girándose para atrapar sus labios en un contacto fugaz. Sonrió al apartarse.

—Hey —Volvió a saludarlo, extendiendo un brazo para enredar los dedos en su cabello. Le gustaba que lo hiciese, porque trazaba caricias circulares en la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando sucedía.

Las palabras brotaron antes de que tuviese oportunidad de sopesarlas.

—Perdona que llegase tan tarde.

Draco parpadeó. Miró su reloj, volvió a parpadear, lo observó con los lentes en la cabeza, luego se los colocó otra vez. Los gestos eran exagerados _a propósito_, Harry se mordió el labio para contener la risa.

—¿Mis lentes están dañados? Ni siquiera son las once, amor —Lo rodeó con los brazos, girándose en la silla para quedar de espaldas a sus libros y frente a él. Recargó la barbilla en su torso, viéndolo desde abajo—. Pensé que Weasley te iba a tener horas allí, hablándote de lo linda que es su bebé, lo lindo que será su futuro bebé, lo linda que piensa que es Granger cuando va a tener a su bebé...

—Hay muchos "lindos" y "bebé" en esa respuesta —Se cubrió la boca al reírse. Draco se estiró para darle un beso al dorso de su mano, que se interponía en el camino a su boca.

Poco a poco, la tensión de sus músculos desaparecía. El abrazo de Draco era cálido, flojo. Podría haberse apartado si quisiera.

(_Por supuesto que no quería_)

—Es que...su bebé _sí_ es linda —Frunció la nariz, en un teatral gesto de desagrado. Cuando lo vio rodar los ojos, se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tienes hambre? Dejé algo en la cocina, pero vas a tener que calentarlo mientras yo —Echó una ojeada a la pila de libros en la mesa— pienso cómo reportarme enfermo de por vida en el banco para evitar la auditoría de mañana.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cocinaste? —Le pinchó la mejilla con un dedo, atrayendo su atención de vuelta. Draco bufó.

—Era cortar algún ingrediente, cortar los libros —Repitió lo de ver hacia la mesa, con una practicada expresión de horror—, o cortarme a mí mismo para tener una excusa para _dejar_ de leer sobre cuentas y depósitos.

—¿Tan malo es?

Su voz, desde el comedor, contándole sobre lo _para nada_ divertido que era no hallar _algunos miles_ sin razón aparente, que tendrían que estar en una bóveda, lo acompañó en el trayecto a la cocina para calentar la cena. Cuando regresó sobre sus pasos, Draco preguntó si quería comer ahí y le abrió un espacio en el caos de libretas. Hizo algunas anotaciones luego, nunca cuando Harry le hablaba; entonces su atención era completamente para él.


	2. Segunda señal

_ **"Descalificar"** _

**2001**

Harry aguardó un momento por una reacción, la que fuese. Como no ocurrió, bajó despacio su tenedor y lo colocó sin fijarse en la posición; enseguida Eric le frunció el ceño desde el otro extremo de la mesa. _El tenedor no va ahí, el tenedor no va ahí, el tenedor no va..._

Su familia lo crio con _muchas_ normas. Sí, Eric podía ser _un poco_ maniático, pero eso era _todo_.

Lo reacomodó y sonrió a manera de disculpa. Él continuó comiendo.

—¿Entonces...?

Eric rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Se tomó un momento para sujetar el vaso y darle un sorbo. Lo colocó exactamente en el mismo espacio después—. Realmente no es como que fueses a hacer..._algo_ allí, tú entiendes.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca. Lo pensó por unos segundos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Eric?

Su novio resopló.

—Bueno, es obvio. Mala paga, demasiadas horas. Harry, los dos sabemos que tienes un trabajo que nadie quiere hacer, es por eso que lo conseguiste tan rápido. Limítate a hacer lo que te dicen —Le restó importancia con un gesto, luego siguió comiendo.

_Como si nada._

Tenía una ligera punzada en el pecho. _No es cierto_, quería decirle. _Entrené mucho. Me viste. Llegaba cansado todos los días, me lastimé, me dejaron en urgencias más de una vez._

Bajó la mirada. Eric _simplemente_ no entendía.

Estaba seguro de que _no_ quiso usar _esas_palabras. No quiso que sonara _así_.

_¿Cierto?_

_(Excusas, excusas, excusas. Tenía que excusarlo)_

—Por eso te he dicho que _deberías_ trabajar conmigo —Añadió, tras un rato. El "conmigo" tenía una connotación casi burlona, que lo hacía sonar como un "para mí"—. Al menos, gastarías tu tiempo en _algo_ que sea productivo para nosotros.

Mantuvo los ojos en la mesa, incluso cuando comenzaron a escocerle. _Ya, ya, ya,_suplicaba.

_Ya sé que no te gusta._

_Ya sé lo que piensas._

_Ya sé que es una mierda._

* * *

**2006**

A Draco casi se le cayeron los libros que acomodaba de vuelta en el estante cuando lo escuchó. Maniobró de una forma muy cómica al atraparlos en el aire, soltó un dramático suspiro, los dejó en su sitio y lo observó de reojo.

Harry estaba en el mueble de la sala, con los brazos recargados sobre lo alto del respaldar. Lo veía de espaldas hasta unos momentos atrás, cuando decidió contarle de la misión que podrían darle en el escuadrón.

—¿Es en serio? —Una sonrisa crecía en el rostro de su novio al acercarse.

Asintió.

—Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero...

—¿Que no lo es? ¿Quién dice que no lo es? —Draco tuvo que agacharse un poco para que quedasen a la misma altura, lo que facilitó el que le diese un beso largo, lento. Se sentía ligeramente aturdido cuando se apartó—. Tú querías esa misión desde que oíste que hablaban de ella, Harry, esto es muy bueno. Felicitaciones. ¿No te dije que mi novio es el mejor? —Elevó la barbilla—. Tengo tan buenos gustos. No, no- en serio, estoy saliendo con un héroe prácticamente, ¿te has dado cuenta? Soy muy afortunado. Claro que todo es por mis buenos gustos y mi capacidad de convicción para que _accedieras_ a salir conmigo, pero aun así, soy muy afortunado —Bromeó, guiñándole.

Harry se echó a reír, sus protestas sobre lo que decía acalladas con más besos. No se daría cuenta de inmediato, pero ese miedo helado instalado en el fondo de su estómago, igual a un bloque, se derretía; los cosquilleos de una emoción más cálida eran los responsables.


	3. Tercera señal

"_**Culpabilizar**__**"**_

**2001**

Cuando Eric estaba _irritado_, mantenía los ojos puestos en cualquier punto diferente a él. Cuando estaba _molesto_, empezaba a enrojecer.

Cuando estaba _furioso_, respiraba pesadamente.

Lo hacía en el momento en que entraron al apartamento. Harry iba detrás, rezagado unos pasos a propósito, pero no demasiados, porque si sólo se le ocurría darse la vuelta y no lo encontraba ahí, iba a _empeorar_.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al intentar hacerse una idea de la magnitud de su reacción. Procuró permanecer dentro de su campo de visión, y a la vez, no acercarse. No _molestarlo_ más. Eric _siempre_ decía que él lo _molestaba_ más por ser un entrometido cuando ya estaba de mal humor de por sí.

—Explícame cómo es que no pudiste recordar ni una puta cosa bien —Eric daba vueltas por la sala, pasaba de apretarse el puente de la nariz a desordenarse el cabello. Se fijó en él. Harry tragó en seco, la disculpa preparada en la punta de la lengua, cuando alzó la voz:—. ¡Te dije lo que tenías que hacer para no molestarlos! Son estrictos, te lo dije, no están de acuerdo con esto que tenemos, _es_ _obvio_ _por qué._

_¿Por qué?_

Se obligó a bajar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. El _vacío_ estaba de regreso. La sensación de ser tragado por un espacio oscuro, el frío en los huesos. Tenía náuseas.

Quería llorar y quería que _no_ lo viese, porque apenas se diese cuenta-

Eric soltó un bufido.

—Perfecto, aquí vienen las lágrimas.

—No —Harry se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que sintió el leve sabor metálico en la punta de la lengua. Se talló los ojos—, no es verdad. _No_ estoy llorando, sólo-

—Estás llorando —Casi escupió, su nariz se arrugaba por el desagrado de forma inconsciente—. Claro que ves lo maleducado que fuiste con mis padres en casa y eso te hace sentir mal. Hiciste exactamente todo lo que _no_ debías, no entiendo cómo puede ser demasiado para ti recordar unas simples instrucciones. Normas de cortesía, etiqueta, respuestas que tenías que darles. Harry, ¡sólo usa la maldita cabeza! ¡Si no les conté que vivíamos juntos, fue por algo! ¡No para que tú llegases y se lo dijeses de repente! ¡¿Cómo es que no pudiste hacerlo bien?! ¡Sólo tenías que quedarte ahí, sentado!

Se forzó a inhalar profundo, ignorando -_intentando ignorar_\- el resto. Volvió a tallarse los párpados.

—Lo siento. No sabía que tú no les habías contado-

—¡Un "lo siento" no arregla este desastre que hiciste, Harry!

* * *

**2006**

—...eso fue un desastre. Un horrible, horrible, horroroso desastre...—En cuanto estuvieron dentro del auto, Draco dejó caer la cabeza contra el volante. Se enderezó para repetirlo un par de veces, dándose golpes sin fuerza en la frente, con ese aire dramático que lo caracterizaba.

Harry no paraba de retorcerse los dedos, hundiéndose más en el asiento del copiloto, a medida que transcurrían los segundos y su novio no lo veía. Sus palabras salieron como un hilo de voz.

—Lo siento.

Puede que él no las hubiese escuchado, en medio de sus propios murmullos y conflictos. Tras un momento, notó que sus hombros empezaban a sacudirse. Harry se estiró en el espacio entre ambos asientos, alarmado, pero cuando lo sujetó para girarlo, distinguió dos detalles.

Draco tenía el rostro rojo por la falta de aliento.

Draco se _reía_ en silencio, mordiéndose el labio para disimular.

Se apartó despacio, vacilante. Su novio se irguió, se restregó la cara con las manos, negó.

—Recordaba que no había visto a mi padre _tan_ molesto desde que se me escapó su pavo albino por error —Su oración era entrecortada por la risa que se esforzaba por contener. Harry estaba boquiabierto.

—¿Tienen un pavo albino?

—_Teníamos_ —Corrigió, señalándolo con una sonrisa divertida— un pavo albino. _Antes_ de que yo lo dejase escaparse por error.

Sólo atinó a murmurar un débil "oh". Draco siguió ahogando la risa por unos instantes, así que decidió aprovechar para volver a aproximarse, ya que no lucía _molesto_, y buscó una de sus manos. Pronto tuvo sus dedos entrelazados.

—Draco, sé que hoy era importante para ti, yo de verdad lo-

—Perdón, Harry —El aludido no hizo más que parpadear cuando Draco levantó el brazo y le besó el dorso. Bien, aquello _no_ era lo que se esperaba—. Cuando hablamos, pensé que estaba bien, pero la verdad es que no debí traerte así —Hubo un segundo en que el peso helado estuvo en el fondo de su estómago, se quedó inmóvil. Él continuaba hablando. Leves apretones a sus manos unidas fueron la única muestra de que captó su reacción—. _Tenía_ que haberles dicho más sobre ti primero, prepararlos para...ya sabes, cuando se enterasen de que no querré darles nietos por el _método tradicional_ —Frunció un poco la nariz, su expresión suavizándose enseguida—. No me imaginé que mi padre sería un completo idiota, incluso mi madre debió quedarse sorprendida cuando dijo que me habías "convertido" y toda esa tontería. Te hice pasar por eso, te juro que no te habría traído de saber que terminaría-

El cambio desde ese repentino vértigo que nunca se iba del todo, a aquella burbuja cálida en que él no había hecho _nada_ malo, fue tan brusco que se sintió mareado. Draco intentaba explicarle que hablaría con su padre, que quería que se disculpara _con_Harry, por cómo actuó, que no lo haría regresar ahí si no quería y sin saber que ellos se comportarían mejor al recibirlo.

Y Harry se sentía _seguro_.


	4. Cuarta señal

"_**Chantajear/Manipular"**_

**2001**

—¿Con quién estás hablando?

Harry hizo una pausa en su camino hacia la puerta, bajando el teléfono, de forma inconsciente. Carraspeó. Eric lo veía desde la cama, recargado en un conjunto de almohadas. Al notar que la respuesta demoraba, arqueó una ceja.

—Ron.

Lo escuchó emitir un débil "hm", cuando le pidió que se acercase con un gesto. Harry caminó hacia él, despacio.

—Déjame ver —Cuando estuvo a un lado de la cama, le rodeó la cadera con un brazo. Utilizó la mano libre para arrebatarle el teléfono y echar un vistazo. Harry abrió la boca para protestar, luego la cerró. En verdad _no_ tenía importancia, ¿cierto? No era como si tuviese _algo_ que ocultar, supuso él—. ¿Te vas? —Eric le tendió el teléfono de vuelta. Asintió, sin entender por qué arrugaba el entrecejo— ¿_de verdad_ te vas?

Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la columna frente a _ese_ tono. Titubeó, se obligó a considerar sus palabras para responderle. No _quería_ hacerlo enojar.

No le _gustaba_ hacerlo enojar.

—Bueno, tengo...que ir a ver a los chicos —Se encogió un poco de hombros. Hizo ademán de dar un paso lejos, pero él ya lo había rodeado con ambos brazos, así que fue imposible—. Es por la misión nueva, hay que planear ciertas cosas, incluso...

—_Pero_ me siento mal —Comenzó a formar pucheros, haciéndolo vacilar.

—¿Quieres que te compre una medicina cuando vuelva? —Intentó peinarle el cabello con los dedos, Eric se sacudió para evitarlo. Su expresión pasando de la actitud infantil a la seriedad en un parpadeo.

—Debes estar bromeando.

Harry dudó.

—¿Acerca de...? —Preguntó, en un susurro.

—¿Vas a dejarme solo, sintiéndome mal? —Elevó ambas cejas— ¿en serio te importa _tan poco_ que tu novio esté enfermándose?

—Es jueves, sabes que las misiones nuevas son complicadas, y hace días que estamos organizando...

—Así que realmente _no_ te importa —Se apartó, sin cambiar su expresión. Resopló y se volvió a tender, cruzado de brazos.

Suspiró. Se restregó la cara y negó.

—Si falto ahora que me acaban de dar el puesto- oh, vamos, Eric —Se quejó, pensando en qué podía hacer, diferente a no asistir a la reunión—. Me dijiste que no estabas mal esta misma mañana.

—Sólo digo que hay que ser un _idiota_ para no preocuparte por tu novio —Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés. No lo veía.

—Anda, Eric- ¿Eric? —Bufó cuando él no le contestó. Harry se subió a la cama para intentar llamar su atención y que se le pasase el enojo.

No interesaba si le recordaba que era _importante_ para él, o le prometía estar de vuelta en unas horas. Eric no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada desagradable e insistir con su "si te importara, te quedarías" y un "te _tienes_ que quedar, _no_ me puedes dejar así".

* * *

**2006**

—¿...cancelo la reunión de hoy?

Draco parpadeó al escucharlo. Le tomó unos segundos sentarse sin tambaleos y enfocar la mirada. La piel de la cara se le teñía de rojo por la alta temperatura de la fiebre, mezclada con el resfriado.

—¿No era para resolver las cosas esas...? —Se sujetó un lado de la cabeza, con un vago quejido. Cuando Harry intentó ayudarlo a recostarse otra vez, se negó, soltando varios "estoy bien, no pasa nada, sólo veo el cuarto muy oscuro"—. Me dijiste que tenían que revisar los documentos para la nueva misión y los ibas a organizar en grupos, y tu jefe venía...

—Sí —Aceptó, con un hilo de voz—, pero si te sientes mal...

Draco le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Sobreviviré...pero te haré pucheros para que cocines tú hoy —Lo señaló de la forma más acusatoria que se podía con un pañuelo, sacándole una ligera sonrisa culpable. Se talló los ojos—. ¿Podrías comprarme medicinas cuando vuelvas, por favor?

Asintió, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, pese a sus protestas sobre no querer contagiarlo por acercarse tanto.

—¿Algo más? —Preguntó, en voz baja. Draco fingió pensarlo, entrecerrando los ojos, en una teatral expresión concentrada. Fue interrumpido por uno de sus estornudos y otro quejido.

—Quiero gelatina de fresa, me gusta la gelatina de fresa. ¿Puedes hacerme un poco cuando vuelvas? —Harry volvió a asentir—. Y chocolate.

—No creo que el chocolate ayude en algo —Puntualizó, dubitativo.

—No ayuda en nada. Pero también me gusta el chocolate —Su risa fue detenida por un tercer estornudo—. Me pongo mimado enfermo, ignora eso. Las medicinas son suficiente, amor.

—Te voy a traer la gelatina —Aclaró, estirándose para darle un rápido beso en la frente. Su novio sonrió un poco.

—Harry.

—¿Hm?

—Serías un enfermero muy sexy.

Él intentó sonreír, avergonzado.

—¿Estás delirando?

—Tal vez —Reconoció Draco, tirándose sobre las almohadas con poca gracia—. Pero siempre me parecerías un enfermero sexy.

—Me voy, Draco, intenta no delirar tanto, ¿sí? Saldré rápido, lo prometo.

Su novio respondió con un sonido quejumbroso, rodando por el colchón.

—Voy a delirar un rato con Harry's, montones de Harry's...

—Mientras sigas prefiriendo al Harry original.

—Sabes que sí.


	5. Quinta señal

**"_Desinterés"_**

**2001**

—...así que —Harry carraspeó, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro—, ya sabes, quería avisarte sobre eso antes de ir para que no te preocupes...

Eric emitió un sonido vago para dar a entender que lo escuchaba, pero tardó un momento en apartarse de la laptop. Se desordenó el cabello y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y qué? —Espetó, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿quieres que te dé dinero para las flores? Llevas flores, ¿cierto?

Él tragó en seco.

—Sí, suelo _llevarles _flores —Admitió, con un hilo de voz.

—Eso es, claro —Con un bufido, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, sacó la billetera y unos billetes, se los tendió. Harry no tendría que haber rogado mentalmente que lo hiciese, si no le hubiese pedido las tarjetas unos días atrás para comprobar algo, y aún no se las hubiese regresado; cuando intentaba recordárselo, esa sensación helada, que lo empequeñecía a veces, lo retenía—. ¿Cuánto vas a tardar?

—No mucho —Prometió.

—Está bien.

* * *

**2006**

Tenía la sospecha de que Draco lo había anotado en alguna parte, en una de esas tres agendas que cargaba y movía de un lado del apartamento al otro. Era la explicación al porqué se lo preguntaba cada año, la noche anterior.

Esa vez, lo hizo cuando Harry regresaba del baño, recién duchado. Él estaba recostado boca abajo junto a la orilla de la cama, cabeza y brazos sobresaliendo, porque leía un libro puesto en el suelo; era una extraña posición, pero él lucía cómodo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe mañana? —Lo cuestionó en voz baja, casi un cuidadoso susurro que pretendía ser una disculpa por sí misma.

Harry respiró profundo. Se sentó en el borde opuesto de la cama, batallando con la toalla con que intentaba secarse el cabello. Unos segundos más tarde, un peso hundía el colchón en diferentes puntos, había movimiento detrás de él, otras manos se unían a la tarea sobre su cabeza, tomándola en su lugar. Draco lo secaba en círculos, con más suavidad de que él lo haría en sí mismo; lo adormecía un poco.

—No tienes que venir al cementerio cada año —Mencionó, tragando en seco—; son mis padres, no los tuyos.

—Lo creas o no, me agrada ir. Estar para ti —Su voz se escuchó aún más cerca, cuando se inclinó para besarle detrás de la oreja. Harry se retorció, riéndose por lo bajo—. ¿Quieres que vaya? Saldré del banco temprano, compraré algunas flores también —Hizo una pausa en ese momento, como si tuviese un detalle que considerar. Después sus movimientos al secarlo se reanudaban—. Si no me quieres ahí, puedo venir temprano igual. Haré una cena para los dos.

—¿Cocinarás? —Harry elevó las cejas, sin notarlo. Detrás de él, su novio ahogó la risa.

—Me atrapaste, pediré algo, lo pondré en nuestros platos y me llevaré los cumplidos.

Se echó un poco hacia atrás, recargándose en su pecho, y deteniendo sus acciones al mismo tiempo. Intentó verlo desde abajo.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras. Por favor —Agregó a último momento, titubeante.

Draco le besó la sien.

—También podría pedir la cena para los dos cuando volvamos, si quieres —Continuó, en cuanto volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores—. ¿Pizza? ¿Comida china?

—¿Pizza? —Vaciló, mordiéndose el labio—. Lo que quieras estará bien, Draco.

—Yo elegí las últimas dos veces —Recordó, con ese tono suave que le decía que _sabía _lo que hacía y _por qué_. Harry inhaló para pasar esa repentina sensación de vértigo.

—Bien, pizza.

—Entonces cenamos pizza —Sentenció, dramático. Harry se rio, negando.


	6. Primera alerta

**"'¿Por qué esa dureza?' me preguntaba, '¿por qué?'. Quizá sintió mi ansiedad, mi necesidad de comunión, porque por un instante su mirada se ablandó y pareció ofrecerme un puente; pero sentí que era un puente transitorio y frágil colgado sobre un abismo"**

**—El túnel. Ernesto Sabato.**

* * *

**"_Compensación (vacía)"_**

**2001**

—...te dije que lo siento. Anda, Harry- no estás molesto conmigo, ¿cierto? —Eric se inclinó por encima de su hombro, para besarle la mejilla—. Perdona. Estuve de muy mal humor ayer, estaba estresado, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza...sabes que no quería que sonase _tan _mal todo lo que dije. Mira, te traje algo.

Harry estaba por decirle que con las disculpas le bastaba, _mientras no se repitiese_, cuando se dio la vuelta. Eric se asomaba desde detrás de una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, los ojos eran lo único visible por encima del borde de esta.

—Para que veas que lo siento —Insistió, en voz baja, al tendérselo. Lo miraba por debajo de las pestañas. La imagen le hacía recordar que tuvo la misma actitud la primera vez que lo invitó a salir; derretía esas emociones heladas y desagradables del bloque instalado en su pecho, eliminaba la sensación de hundimiento y ser _menos_—. No lo vuelvo a hacer.

Él respiró profundo, dejó caer los hombros.

—Gracias, Eric —Murmuró, al sostener la caja. Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó cuando sintió que volvía a besarlo.

Tenía una ligera incomodidad en la boca del estómago. Pero fue sencillo ignorarla cuando se concentraba en el regalo, en los besos, los planes para salir y la forma en que le hablaba.

* * *

**2006**

_No le avisó._ Harry pasó por el cuarto, llevó a cabo su rutina diaria después de volver del trabajo. Desde la cocina, Draco preguntaba si quería _arriesgarse _a que él cocinase algo para la cena, o mejor volvía a pedir a domicilio.

Intentaba contener la risa al contestarle que si esperaba unos minutos, cocinaría para los dos. Se cambió, trastabillando por la habitación. Estaba a punto de salir cuando lo vio.

La caja era pequeña, fue depositada sobre la almohada. Sin papel de regalo para envolverla, sin listones pomposos. Un trozo de papel aguardaba encima.

Distinguió su caligrafía cuando se aproximó.

_"Adivina qué soy"_

Sonreía cuando lo abrió y encontró una de las cámaras que había visto en la tienda a la que fueron la semana anterior. Le pareció costosa entonces, había decidido ahorrar de las siguientes dos quincenas del sueldo.

Regresó hacia la cocina, llevando la caja entre las manos. Draco estaba sentado a un lado de la encimera de la cocina, frunciéndole el ceño al único recetario que poseían, como si el papel tuviese la culpa de que todo lo que intentaba cocinar se le quemase o quedase medio crudo.

—¿Por qué es esto, amor? —Agitó la caja, al sentarse frente a él. Draco lo miró de reojo, ligeramente aturdido. Una sonrisa se le dibujó.

—Vi que te gustó, hacías pucheros cuando te diste cuenta del precio —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Necesito una razón para darle un regalo a mi novio?

Harry se dio cuenta que no. Él _no _necesitaba una razón.

_Simplemente no se necesitaba una razón para hacer algo así_. Apenas podía creer que todavía lo sorprendiesen pequeños detalles como esos.

Se fijó en la caja otra vez, luego en Draco. Le sonrió.

—Gracias —Se estiró sobre la encimera para darle un beso, que fue correspondido de inmediato. No hubo sensación incómoda esa vez.

_(Nunca la había con Draco)_


	7. Primera consecuencia

"**_Destruir artículos personales"_**

**2001**

—Eric- espera, Eric-

—Oh, vamos —Rodó los ojos, manteniendo la caja por encima de él. Harry no alcanzaba, ni siquiera de puntillas—. No _necesitas_ esto, lo sabes.

—Por favor —Exhaló, cansado—. Le dije que te molestaría que recibiese sus regalos, pero insistió-

—_Debiste_ decirle que no.

—Te estoy diciendo que eso hi-

—¡¿Entonces qué se supone que haces con esto?! A ver, ¿qué es? —Harry boqueó cuando desgarró el papel de regalo que lo envolvía, para abrir la caja y echar un vistazo dentro.

—Eric-

—Chocolates —Soltó, con un silbido apreciativo. Sacó uno, lo hizo girar entre los dedos—. El idiota le dio chocolates a mi novio. ¿Te parece que un chocolate es un regalo entre amigos, Harry?

No contestó. Temía empeorarlo si lo hacía.

Temía decir _cualquier_ cosa.

—Debes- decirle- que- no- la- próxima- vez- —Hizo una pausa entre una palabra y la otra, a medida que los sacaba, quitándoles el envoltorio, para arrojarlos al suelo. Los pisó uno a uno. Cuando se aburrió, hizo ademán de tirar la caja completa.

—¡Eric, por favor! —Se estiró para tomarla. El empujón que le dio lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás, con un quejido.

—Ya no sirven de todas formas —Se encogió de hombros—, ¿para qué los quieres? Te compraré otros. Unos mejores.

—Eran...un regalo...—Vaciló, cuando lo notó estrechar los ojos.

—¿Y? —Eric soltó un pesado suspiro al menear la cabeza—. Mira, está bien. Simplemente no te das cuenta de las cosas, pero yo sí, así que cuando pasa, _tengo_ que hacer que lo veas. ¿Entendiste el punto ahora? —Cuando sólo pudo boquear, incrédulo, arqueó una ceja—. No me digas que tengo que repetírtelo dos veces.

Tenía frío. Se sentía pequeño, inmóvil.

_Si se movía, ¿también se enojaría?_

_Si hablaba, ¿también se enojaría?_

Ese túnel oscuro que comenzaba a frecuentar más se lo tragaba, lo apretaba. _Se asfixiaba_.

Se fijó en los chocolates destrozados en el suelo. Negó.

Cuando Eric le pasó por un lado, hablando sobre otro tema en un tono aparentemente normal, como si no acabase de tener uno de sus _estallidos_, tuvo la fugaz idea de que él se encontraba igual que esos pobres dulces arruinados. Pronto lo olvidó, pero la sensación de hundimiento que tuvo ante la idea no se fue tan rápido.

* * *

**2006**

—¿Quieres uno? —Draco parpadeó cuando le ofreció la caja con bombones, algunos huecos estaban vacíos, de aquellos que se había comido antes de entrar al cuarto.

Su novio se encontraba recargado en el cabezal de la cama, con las piernas extendidas, la laptop en que hacía un reporte sobre estas. Cuando se sentó a un lado, Draco apartó la computadora, haciéndole un espacio para que se tumbase, con la cabeza recostada en su regazo. Enseguida tuvo unos dedos enredándose en su cabello, trazando caricias circulares.

—No te gustan mucho los chocolates —Observó, extrañado. Murmuró un agradecimiento cuando le dio uno en la boca, aprovechó de mordisquear sin fuerza uno de sus dedos, sólo atrapándolo entre los dientes y fingiendo un gruñido, para hacerlo reír.

Harry tuvo una leve vacilación. Luego recordó que él le había pedido, al comienzo de su relación, que se sintiese libre de hablar a su alrededor. _De lo que fuese._Cuando dudaba, pensar en ese día le daba una impresión de quietud que minimizaba la vorágine de ansiedad en su pecho.

—Fueron...un regalo.

Draco arqueó las cejas. Pareció que consideraba algo, porque incluso masticó más lento por unos segundos.

—¿Está bien que yo me lo coma si te lo dieron a ti?

—Quiero que tengas algunos —Se encogió de hombros, ofreciéndole otro. Titubeó un momento—. No estás molesto, ¿cierto? Digo, es- dijiste que estaba _bien_ recibir los regalos que me dieran y...esas cosas...

Estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué, después entendió. Draco _siempre_ entendía.

—¿Quieres un beso con sabor a chocolate? —Inquirió, con suavidad. Cuando Harry asintió, con una débil sonrisa, se inclinó para darle un beso largo, lento. Pudo sentir el sabor dulce, el toque amargo, en sus labios; pensó que así le gustaba más que en la caja. Draco permaneció mirándolo desde arriba por unos segundos—. No estás haciendo _nada_ malo, Harry. Pero intenta comer algunos más, aunque no te gusten tanto, ¿puedes? —Fue su turno de tomar uno de la caja y acercarlo a su boca—. Míralo como una forma de agradecer que te los hayan regalado.

Harry sólo pensó que estaba feliz de que Draco fuese _Draco_, cuando atrapó el bombón que le ofrecía y recibió otro beso, más rápido, apenas un roce.


	8. Segunda consecuencia

"**_Pellizcar"_**

**2001**

—¿...tú qué opinas, Harry?

Levantó la mirada enseguida de su plato, sorprendido porque su nombre hubiese salido a colación entre ellos, dado el tipo de conversación que llevaban. El otro lado de la mesa era ocupado por una mujer de sonrisa dulce, que era la que le habló, y un hombre mayor. Trabajaban con su novio. _Gente importante,_ los habría llamado él.

_...en serio, Harry, es mejor que sólo te quedes callado cerca de la gente importante, o lo vas a arruinar también..._

Escuchó sobre números, el mercado, las estadísticas. No entendía gran parte de lo que decían; no era su campo, ni conseguía fingir tan bien el interés.

Su respuesta fue casi un balbuceo, repitió algo que le había oído decir a Eric días atrás. La mujer se rio, haciéndole una suave corrección de un término y distrayéndose al darle una explicación al hombre que tenía al lado.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca de nuevo, brincó en el asiento por una repentina punzada. Eric, a su lado, le había pellizcado el muslo por debajo de la mesa. Se volteó hacia él de inmediato, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera.

—No digas estupideces —Le siseó, entre dientes, sin despegar la mirada de sus colaboradores.

La siguiente vez que intentaron dirigirse a él, Harry se dio cuenta de que _vacilaba_, mirando hacia su novio para saber si _podía_hablar. Estaba demasiado aturdido para pensar en el _por qué._

* * *

**2006**

Harry se percató de que había cometido un error por la manera en que lo miraron. De no haber estado en sillas contiguas, sino de pie, habría intentado ocultarse detrás de su novio.

Lo intentó, de verdad lo _intentó_ esa vez. Algunos términos que utilizaban los supervisores que trabajaban con Draco, podían confundirlo por la forma en que los mezclaban. Estaba seguro de haberlos memorizado cuando lo oía hablar, aunque él jamás se lo hubiese pedido.

No quería _arruinarlo_ para él.

Estaba hundiéndose en la culpa y pensando en cómo se disculparía, cuando sintió un toque en la mano, por debajo de la mesa. Draco había extendido el brazo, de forma disimulada, para sostenerlo, cuando debió notar que comenzaba a tener lo que su terapeuta solía llamar _pequeño colapso,_para simplificar.

Cuando volvía _ahí_. Cuando se sentía _así_. Cuando creía que estaba con _él_.

Escuchó sus palabras, distantes, confusas. _El fallo intencional_. Los compañeros de su novio ahogaban la risa y bromeaban por su fingida confusión temporal, Draco se encogía de hombros.

—Supérenlo, todos cometemos errores —Otro apretón a su mano. Harry inhalaba profundo, se obligaba a concentrarse en el lugar. Poco a poco, relajaba los músculos.

Los demás seguían bromeando, intercambiaron historias sobre los errores que ellos mismos tuvieron al comenzar en el empleo. Luego la plática se desviaba, pero Draco se dedicaba a trazar diminutos círculos con el pulgar en el dorso de su mano, mientras les contestaba.

Al fijarse en él, tenía una mirada suave que le hacía pensar en su voz diciéndole que estaba bien, que no había hecho nada. En una breve pausa de la conversación, se estiró para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, sin importarle lidiar con la diversión de sus compañeros.

Harry se les unió poco después. Al volver al apartamento, Draco le preguntaría si pudo estar cómodo y divertirse; él admitiría que sí.


	9. Segunda alerta

**"_Empujar"_**

**2001**

Se había pasado con las bebidas. _Sabía _que se había pasado, en alguna parte racional de su cabeza que se rehusaba a ponerse en funcionamiento en ese instante.

Tuvo que golpear la puerta para que le abriese, porque no tenía idea de dónde estaban sus llaves. O que tenía llaves. O _qué _era una llave.

Tal vez no debió seguir a Ron cuando lo invitó y aceptar las bebidas. Jamás se había pasado así, se juró que no volvería a ocurrir.

Eric lo observó de pies a cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados, cuando le abrió.

—¿Sabes qué hora es?

Probablemente no tan tarde. Pero para Eric, _siempre _era tarde. Cuando Harry llegaba, al menos; no funcionaba al revés. Eric _nunca _llegaba tarde, según él mismo.

Divagaba.

Balbuceó una disculpa, explicando sobre Ron celebrando porque Hermione le hubiese dicho que sí el día anterior a casarse con él, bebidas que probaban, una apuesta. Fue divertido. La resaca no lo sería.

Eric maldijo por lo bajo, lo agarró del cuello del abrigo y tiró para que entrase. Cerró de un portazo detrás de él, empujándolo más hacia adentro. Harry tras trastabillaba, falto de equilibrio.

—A veces te superas a ti mismo, Harry, en serio.

Al siguiente empujón, llevándolo hacia el cuarto, tropezó y se cayó. Emitió un quejido vago, ahogado por la risa. Sí, no volvería a salir con Ron así.

Apenas sintió cuando Eric le tocó la pierna con la punta del pie.

—Arriba, vamos. Deja de hacer estupideces, no te voy a mover. Por estas cosas es que te digo que _no _puedes beber, Harry.

Luego estaría seguro de haberle pedido algo. Eric frunció la nariz en señal de desagrado y negó.

Lo único que lo escuchó decir, a manera de despedida, fue un "dormirás en el sofá, lo arreglamos mañana".

* * *

**2006**

Se le ocurrió que era una buena idea llamarlo desde la recepción, porque las escaleras se veían demasiado largas y a su alcoholizada mente le daba miedo quedarse atorado, solo, en un ascensor de mala fama.

Se había prometido no beber más con Ron. Luego había olvidado lo que se prometió.

_Ese era el resultado._

Draco bajó para buscarlo. _Draco era lindo._ Harry amaba a Draco. Draco era el mejor novio del mundo, además, pero no era por eso por lo que lo amaba, sino por ser _Draco_.

A su cabeza embotada le gustaba pensar en su nombre. Le hacía gracia, lo llenaba de esa emoción cosquilleante y cálida en el pecho.

En serio lo amaba. Era un hecho que seguiría ahí cuando el alcohol se hubiese ido.

—¿Qué pasó contigo? —Lo observó con ojos enormes en cuanto lo encontró sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio del guardia del edificio. Le palmeó las mejillas, reconoció el olor a alcohol enseguida y tosió; él no bebía—. Ay, Harry. ¿Volviste a dejar que Weasley eligiese lo que bebían?

Le mostró una sonrisa culpable. Él bufó, lo envolvió con un brazo, dejó que le rodease los hombros para equilibrarse.

—Ron me decía- me decía- —Balbuceó al intentar explicarse. Bostezó. Draco empezaba a guiarlo hacia el elevador—. ¡Me decía que tendrá un miniRon! Otro bebé, que será un miniRon, porque es de Ron, ¿entiendes?

—Perfectamente, amor, pero no estoy seguro de si _tú _te entiendes —Comentó en voz baja, una vez dentro. Maniobró para sostener su peso, presionar el botón de su piso y evitar que Harry metiera la mano en la rendija entre ambas puertas del ascensor. Él lo encontraba divertidísimo.

En el trayecto, Harry se recargó más contra él. Apoyó la barbilla en uno de sus hombros, distinguió el cuello estirado de la camiseta que vestía, dejando a la vista la clavícula. Tuvo que estirarse para alcanzarlo. Pronto sintió la vibración de la risa de Draco, mientras lo abrazaba. Le gustaba hacerlo reír.

—No- no- Harry, los besos alcoholizados no son románticos —No dejó de reírse cuando él cambió de 'besos' a 'mordidas falsas y gruñidos para fingir que se lo 'comía'—. Cómeme cuando estés sobrio, si te quedan energías —Argumentó, divertido. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, lo llevó por el corredor que daba a su apartamento.

Él sonrió como un tonto, sin notarlo.

—¿Sí puedo?

—¿Qué cosa, Harry? —No se retorció más cuando le dio otro beso en el cuello, pero todavía ahogó la risa, luchando por abrir la cerradura y mantenerlo de pie con su otro brazo.

—Comerte.

Draco emitió un breve "hm".

—Espero estemos hablando de comer en el mismo sentido —Hizo una pausa, bajo el umbral de la puerta, para mirarlo de reojo. Sonreía. Amaba su sonrisa. ¿Ya había mencionado que lo amaba a él? Sí, amaba a su novio.

Harry sonrió aún más.

—Yo decía comer _a besitos_.

—Sí, Harry, me puedes comer a besitos. Estando sobrio.

Draco lidió con que le rodease el cuello con los brazos, parándose frente a él e interponiéndose en su camino, entre protestas sobre por qué tenía que esperar a estar sobrio para comérselo. Aceptó darle un beso, aunque no le gustaba el sabor del alcohol en su boca. Luego lo ayudó a cambiarse para ir a dormir.


	10. Tercera alerta

**"_Control, control, control"_**

**2001**

Rara vez dormía hasta tarde; no habría sabido explicar por qué. Tenía esta ansiedad creciente, la incomodidad. Se despertaba de golpe, a horas desiguales. Demasiado alerta. Demasiado exaltado.

Fue lo que ocurrió ese día. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie de un brinco. El peso que hundía el colchón a su lado fue lo que lo hizo detenerse a mitad del movimiento, a medida que se sentaba y dejaba a las mantas deslizarse hacia abajo.

Se talló los ojos, mientras estiraba el otro brazo para tomar los lentes de la mesa de noche. Eric lucía concentrado en el teléfono que sostenía. Su mente adormilada se demoró unos instantes en reconocer que era el _suyo_, no el de su novio.

—¿Qué pasa? —Murmuró, interrumpido por un bostezo que no consiguió disimular. Eric le frunció el ceño por un momento, luego bufó.

—Te estaban llegando un montón de mensajes, era molesto.

Harry parpadeó. Cuando intentó recuperarlo, recibió un escueto "espera", Eric presionó algunas teclas, después se lo tendió. Balbuceó un agradecimiento, contuvo otro bostezo y le preguntó si quería comer afuera.

Tardaría un par de horas en darse cuenta de lo que hizo, porque Ron le hablaba de mensajes sobre la nueva misión que le envió y jamás contestó (porque no los encontraba), y algunos de sus contactos ya no estaban.

Había considerado preguntarle al respecto. Sin embargo, ese ligero temor que ignoraba y comenzaba a tomar forma, como una carga permanente sobre él, se lo impidió.

* * *

**2006**

Esa costumbre cambió. La terapeuta le había comentado en una ocasión que era porque su sistema reconocía que podía relajarse.

Con Draco, a veces sin proponérselo, se dormía hasta tarde. Su presencia era cálida a un lado, él solía estar ahí cuando abría los ojos. No más sobresaltos. Le hablaba con suavidad si tenía pesadillas sobre la muerte de sus padres o acerca de _esa _persona. Cuando, por casualidad, él continuaba durmiendo al despertarse Harry, sonreía y lo abrazaba; por lo general, la acción volvía a dejarlo rendido.

Ese día, despertó balbuceando. Tanteó la superficie de la cama a su lado, dio con su novio, lo rodeó con un brazo y se le acercó más, hasta semi-enterrar el rostro en uno de sus costados. Draco estaba sentado, leyendo. Leía mucho. Él prefería usar las horas de descanso para _descansar_, por poco original que le pareciese.

Escuchó un débil pitido, lejano. Los dedos que se le enredaban en el cabello, acariciaban, eran más relevante que el ruido. Harry lo estrechó más y consideró dormir otro rato, cuando el pitido se repitió.

Soltó un quejido vago.

—¿Ese es mi teléfono? —Musitó, con la voz áspera por el sueño. Su novio emitió un ruido afirmativo—. ¿Mensajes?

—Eso creo. Ha sonado unas tres veces...pero no quería despertarte cuando tienes un día libre —Cuando Harry parpadeó, batallando por enfocar su visión al menos un poco, Draco se inclinó para aparecer frente a él. Habría jurado que tenía una expresión de disculpa.

—¿Qué dicen? —Hizo un esfuerzo por contener un bostezo, pero no creía ser capaz de lo mismo respecto a soltarlo. Podía ser bastante cómodo, sin proponérselo.

Creyó distinguir que se encogía de hombros.

—No sé, Harry. Estaba preocupado por si era tan importante que te llamaban, y tú seguías siendo un bello durmiente —El aludido esbozó una sonrisa floja, acomodándose para quedar con la cabeza recostada en su regazo. Lo veía desde abajo, la imagen desenfocada, pero Draco podía ser _bonito _aún si él no llevaba los lentes.

—¿Me lo pasas?

Su novio se estiró para cogerlo y se lo tendió. Harry tuvo que buscar sus lentes para revisarlo, mientras las caricias en su cabello continuaban, instándolo a dormir de forma inconsciente.


	11. Cuarta alerta

"**_Intentar forzar/Forzar"_**

**2001**

Harry soltó un débil quejido cuando tuvo que ladear la cabeza para hacerle espacio. Le besaba y mordía el cuello. Tenía que mantener las manos en sus hombros para evitar que lo terminase de tumbar contra el colchón.

—Estoy cansado, Eric- Eric- ya para, _sé_ lo que estás intentando...

La respuesta fue un sonido amortiguado contra la piel de su garganta.

—Sólo un poco, Harry. Yo lo hago, tranquilo.

Se retorció para que se detuviese, consiguiendo que se echase un poco para atrás. La mirada que le dio lo hizo tragar en seco.

Ahí estaba, de nuevo. La sensación pesada, la que lo hundía. Se le cerraba en torno a la garganta, le dificultaba la respiración y formular palabras. _Lo congelaba_.

—No tengo ganas —Musitó, con un hilo de voz. Cerró los ojos para no tener que verlo cuando se alejó, el peso hundía la cama en diferentes puntos, conforme se cambiaba de posición. El impulso de disculparse era asfixiante, nacía como un aguijón en el pecho. Lo hacía creerse responsable de _algo_ horrible.

Eric se recostó boca arriba, soltando un bufido.

—Soy tu novio —Mencionó, entre dientes. Harry intentaba no estar tan tenso al parpadear para observarlo de reojo. Él fruncía el ceño—. No _puedes_ decirme que no.

_¿Por qué?_

Harry vaciló. _¿Él tenía razón?_

* * *

**2006**

Harry estaba bastante seguro de que acababa de besar el punto de cosquillas que tenía en un costado de la garganta, a propósito, porque Draco _siempre_ recordaba dónde las tenía y dónde no. Extendió los brazos, retorciéndose un poco bajo él, entre risas ahogadas, para enredar los dedos en su cabello. Lo guio de vuelta hacia arriba, de manera que todavía quedaba encima, pero recargándose en los brazos a sus lados para no aplastarlo.

Le dio un beso corto.

—Estoy muy cansado para eso —Murmuró, con gesto de disculpa—. La misión...

Cerró los ojos cuando Draco se estiró para besarle la frente. Un momento más tarde, se había recostado encima de su pecho, por lo que las palabras que alcanzaron su oído eran dichas a escasa distancia.

—¿Te digo la verdad? Esto forma parte de un plan malévolo para convencerte de que me dejes _usarte de almohada_ por el resto de la noche, nada más —Y como si intentase demostrarlo, 'atacó' otra vez su punto de cosquillas, arrancándole una carcajada. Se limitó a abrazarlo después, hablándole de cualquier tema al azar que le pasaba por la cabeza, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

_(No hubo sensación de culpa esa vez)_


	12. Sexta señal

"**_Incomodar/Intimidar"_**

**2001**

No estaba _sólo_ incómodo. _Incómodo_ es despertar en una posición antinatural con las extremidades acalambradas. _Incómodo_ es cuando te preguntan sobre sexo en público. _Incómodo_ era, para Harry, _demasiadas_ miradas.

Así que no, no estaba _sólo_ incómodo. _Era peor._

Se sentía como un estorbo. Hablar _no_ estaba bien, moverse _no_ estaba bien. Era juzgado si se quedaba quieto y si no lo hacía.

Iba a enloquecer si pasaba medio segundo más en esa fiesta. Tenía buenas razones para evitar a los compañeros de trabajo de su novio, desde que él le había dejado en claro que no _entendería_ de lo que hablaban ni podría comportarse como _debía_. Esa, sin duda, era una de ellas.

Se le acercó por detrás, vacilante. Eric estaba en medio de un grupo de al menos seis o siete personas, les contaba una anécdota. Tenía la sonrisa encantadora que le hacía pensar en cuando se conocieron, pero esa noche, ni siquiera lo había visto y Harry no creía soportar más de ser un punto de mira de aquellas personas que _debían_ pensar que no tenía motivo para estar ahí, porque era lo que Eric le dijo que _ellos_ pensarían al observarlo. _Si no se comportaba_.

Sujetó una de las mangas de su saco, tiró con suavidad, casi como si se disculpase por la interrupción. Él lo vio de reojo, hizo un gesto para que esperase. Como transcurrieron unos segundos, volvió a tirar. Eric le siseó que esperase, sin perder la compostura frente al resto.

Al tercer intento, Harry se puso de puntillas para recargar la barbilla en su hombro y lo llamó con un susurro. Supo que se había equivocado cuando lo sintió respirar profundo bajo su contacto. Pidió un momento a sus compañeros, dio un paso lejos, sujetó una de sus manos.

No sonreía cuando lo arrastró hacia una de las esquinas. Apretaba su mano. Quizás con demasiada fuerza. Harry se sacudió, sin éxito.

—¿A ti qué te pasa? —Al darse la vuelta, le dio un jalón más brusco. Dolió. Un poco.

No lo miró a los ojos al contestar. No le gustaba cuando estaba así, el pecho hundido en el pecho estaba de regreso.

—¿Podemos irnos? Dijiste que- que sería un momento y-

—Más tarde.

Se mordió el labio, conteniendo otro quejido. Aún no lo soltaba.

—Pero- —Suspiró—. Sólo digo que-

—Harry, cállate y quédate tranquilo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? —Apretó los labios al escucharlo, la capacidad de hablar abandonándolo sin que se diese cuenta. Se sentía pequeño. Más fuera de lugar que unos momentos atrás.

La presión que aumentaba en su muñeca lo instó a asentir.

—Bien, ahora sigue callado. Intenta ser lindo, si es que puedes serlo —Aclaró, rodando los ojos. Fue arrastrado de vuelta. Eric podía llamar su atención y hacerlos reír, pero lo sujetaba con demasiada fuerza y hacía caso omiso de su mirada suplicante.

No creía que alguien lo notase. _O que importase._

* * *

**2006**

Tenía problemas para respirar. Un instante, estaba en el salón, había mucha gente, el espacio empequeñecía, las paredes se cerraban. _Iba a quedar aplastado._

Al siguiente, había un agarre suave en su muñeca, una mano en su espalda baja. Reconocía, de forma distante, que era llevado hacia la salida.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire en cuanto cruzaron la puerta. Tosió. El mareo, las náuseas, la presión asfixiante, poco a poco, cedían. Era un proceso lento, una capa de sudor frío lo cubría, pero había unas caricias circulares en su espalda en las que podía concentrarse, para que otros pensamientos que no quería se alejasen con la débil brisa.

Draco no lo apresuró. _Nunca_ lo apresuraba. Había hablado con su terapeuta para preguntar lo que podía hacer por él en esos casos, cuando Harry se asustaba de pronto, cuando todo le parecía _demasiado_, cuando estaba rodeado de gente y juraba que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Todavía no le agradaban los sitios llenos. Si no los hubiesen invitado para celebrar por la misión cumplida, jamás se le habría ocurrido acercarse a un lugar así.

Cuando estuvo convencido de que no se ahogaba, de que el piso era sólido, el espacio no se cerraba ni era introducido en un tubo estrecho que lo obligaba a estar comprimido, tanteó el aire, buscándolo. Se abrazó a su novio, que le besó la cabeza.

—¿Mejor? —Harry asintió, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho. La terapeuta le había dicho que para recuperarse, intentase centrar su atención en ver _algo_, en tocar _algo_, en oler _algo_. _En las sensaciones_. Y le gustaba la colonia de su novio. Era un buen punto de foco para anclarse—. ¿Quieres que nos escapemos?

—No ha terminado...

—¿Y eso qué? —Draco los balanceó a ambos, en un baile improvisado sin mover los pies, a un ritmo imaginario. Procuró poner toda su atención en sus acciones, en la presencia cálida que rodeaba, no en lo ocurrido, no en el peso frío instalado en su estómago—. Lo hiciste bien, no habías aguantado más de dos horas con tantas personas. No te tienes que forzar. Diremos que tu 'malvado novio' te secuestró de ahí y te llevó a una cita en medio de la noche, ¿por qué no? O sólo caminaremos un poco por aquí, y si te sientes con ganas de volver, entramos. Y si no quieres, nos vamos a casa.

Harry lo abrazó más fuerte, mientras consideraba si se sentía capaz de regresar dentro. Lo cierto era que no quería.

Draco siguió balanceándolos a los dos, dándole besos en la cabeza.

Estaba agradecido de que le dejase tomarse su tiempo y decidir. _Tampoco había sensación de culpa esa vez._


	13. Tercera consecuencia

"**_Golpear"_**

**2001**

Luego diría que fue el comienzo del fin. En retrospectiva, ni siquiera recordaba por qué sucedió.

_¿Dinero? ¿Celos?_ Probablemente fueron celos. Eric no lo había dejado reunirse con sus amigos, Ron decía que ya nunca podían hablar, si no tenía a su _noviecito_ a un lado, y estando él, tampoco _podía_ conversar con normalidad. Harry no entendía a qué se refería. No _quería_ entenderlo.

Fingió no darse cuenta de cómo iba aumentando la frecuencia, la intensidad. De la manera en que lo miraba, de la voz de ira contenida con que le hablaba. Las palabras que lo hacían agachar la cabeza, los pellizcos en el brazo cuando decía lo que él consideraba incorrecto, las preguntas sobre lo que hacía, _cuándo, dónde, con quién._

Lo excusó todo.

Lo dejó construir una bomba de tiempo frente a él, simulando no percatarse de que estallaría en cualquier momento. Se decía que Eric era _así_, Eric estaba bajo mucho estrés, _tenía_ que ser paciente, _tenía_ que arreglarlo, _podía_ arreglarlo...

Pero de aquel día, sólo recordaba el llanto, los fragmentos, las sensaciones. Su espalda chocó contra la pared cuando intentó apartarse, el instinto y la costumbre lo hacían disculparse, pero no bastaría esa vez. El agarre de sus brazos parecía pertenecer a garras, no a manos. Lo zarandeaba, su voz gritándole era lo único que se escuchaba, porque Harry tenía la boca llena de sangre de morderse el labio y la lengua, temiendo enojarlo _más_ si sollozaba.

_Temía_. Ese era el problema.

Le tenía _miedo_ a Eric.

Le tenía _miedo_ a lo que haría.

Harry intentó pidiendo perdón, intentó siendo razonable. Intentó el _"amor, por favor",_ las súplicas. Intentó con un _"me estás lastimando"_ cuando estaba seguro de que le quedarían moretones en donde lo sostenía.

No podía entender por qué lo hacía. _Por qué lo hería._ Esa impresión de hundimiento en el pecho se afianzaba, lo rodeaba, le dejaba la mente en blanco. Lo devolvía al estado donde era pequeño, nada de lo que hacía _podía_ estar bien.

Y el miedo, de nuevo. _Siempre_ recordaba el miedo. La vorágine arrastrándolo, el asfixiarse, el no saber qué más hacer. Ese _porquéporquéporqué_ dentro de su cabeza, las lágrimas que no paraban después de haber soltado la primera.

Logró zafarse, pero supo enseguida que no hizo más que _empeorarlo_. Sus memorias eran borrosas a partir de ese punto, agitadas, sin orden.

Eric decía que no había terminado de hablar con él, lo sostenía por detrás. Cuando Harry gritó, le tapó la boca. Se retorció, se sacudió tan fuerte como podía.

Tuvo que morderle la mano, porque no lo dejaba respirar con su agarre. Eric lo empujó al soltarlo, Harry trastabilló.

Tenía experiencia siendo golpeado, en casa, con sus tíos, en los entrenamientos, en las misiones. Tenía experiencia evitando los mismos golpes.

_Ese no se lo esperaba_.

Le dio en la mandíbula y lo hizo echarse hacia atrás, buscando algún punto de apoyo en el aire. Apenas pudo sostenerse a tiempo de una mesa, para no quedar sentado en el suelo.

Presionó una mano en la zona golpeada. El dolor pulsaba, la piel se hinchaba.

Lo sentía irreal. Lo sentía como si le ocurriese a alguien más, pero el encogerse era una acción de su cuerpo, la punzada en la mandíbula era una reacción suya.

Eric lo veía con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera. Hubo una retahíla de disculpas vanas, su nombre, hizo ademán de agacharse y sostenerle el rostro. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se apartó de pronto, cayendo por completo sentado, y se arrastró con las manos lejos de él.

—No- me toques.

Ese fue el momento en que lo supo. Fue cuando las disculpas se transformaron en un sonido desagradable, la expresión de culpa se endureció.

Harry lo observó desde abajo. Y _entendió_.

_Entendió todo_.

* * *

**200** **5**

Draco tenía días en que estaba de _mal humor._ No era una novedad. Despertaba así, un evento a lo largo del día lo frustraba lo suficiente para que se le notase en el comportamiento; las razones eran poco diversas.

Al mismo tiempo, tenía una sorprendente habilidad para _evitar_ las peleas de cualquier tipo; cuando se lo preguntó, al comenzar a salir, le comentó que creía que era consecuencia de una época adolescente en que fue un cretino idiota. No creyó que fuese para tanto, así que se sorprendió la primera vez que sucedió.

En el fondo, una parte de él se había asustado porque esperaba esa reacción explosiva, la rabia, los gritos, una sacudida. Se encogía por reflejo, se preparaba para lo peor, temblaba.

Draco lo vio un momento, apretó los párpados y respiró profundo. Recargaba las manos en el borde de la mesa, del lado opuesto a donde estaba Harry, que se apartó sin pensar cuando pensó que lo había _molestado_. Cuando se enderezó, se pasó una mano por la cara y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, tan perfectamente consciente de lo que había pensado, del por qué de su forma de actuar, como si fuese el mismo Harry.

Un día, se le ocurrió que Draco _nunca_ lo asustaba, porque sencillamente no levantaba la voz ni lo intimidaba. Era él quien se asustaba solo. Era él quien _recordaba_.

_—¿Podemos hablarlo? —_Esa era la pregunta que usaba cuando llegaban a determinado punto. Cuando sabía que Harry temblaba un poco, aunque no fuese culpa de ninguno de los dos, que el aire le faltaba, que se le dificultaba pensar. La hacía en tono suave, bajo, y nunca se acercaba, para dejar que fuese él quien decidiese cuándo y cómo lo hacía.

Le daba una agradable sensación de que no había _nada_ mal con él por asustarse, que estaba bien que se recuperase a su tiempo, a su manera. Y era tan _diferente_.


	14. Cuarta consecuencia

"_**Aislar"**_

**2001**

Harry recogió sus pertenencias cuando él había dejado el apartamento. Eligió lo que pensaba que era más importante, lo que cabía en un bolso que podía llevar encima sin suponer mayores complicaciones.

Tenía la sensación de que no lo habría dejado ir, de otro modo, y demasiado miedo para intentarlo. Aún le dolía el moretón de la mandíbula si lo rozaba o abría más la boca. Ni hablar del que le dejó en el pómulo dos días después.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no abandonaba nada que necesitase, sacó algunos billetes que había guardado en la funda de su almohada, también los guardó. Iba a mitad de la sala cuando vaciló.

El lugar estaba lleno de fotos de ellos. Lo conocía desde hace años, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos, antes de decidir mudarse?

¿Y no fue _bueno_ antes?

Tuvo que ejercer una pequeña presión en su mandíbula para recordarse _por qué._ Por qué _no_ quedaba arreglo. Por qué _quería_ dejarlo. Por qué le tenía _miedo_.

Inhaló profundo, avanzó hacia la puerta.

_No la pudo abrir_.

Titubeó, volvió a intentar. Introdujo su llave, la vio girar sin éxito. Se sacó la mochila y puso toda la fuerza que tenía en sacudir la estúpida puerta que no cedía.

Eric lo había visto quedarse ahí. Pero él no le dijo que se iría, no le mostró la mochila que tenía bajo la cama. Ni siquiera lo insinuó.

Continuó arremetiendo contra la puerta, en vano. Lo que fuese que le puso, servía para bloquearla desde afuera.

Estaba encerrado. No sólo en el sentido literal; se _sentía_ encerrado.

Sentía que no _podría_ dejarlo, que no _podría_ evitarlo. Que ni haciendo todo lo que se le ocurriese, lo lograría. Que era _inútil_ intentar. El miedo era una jaula que le complicaba respirar, pensar.

Entrando en pánico, fue un instinto desarrollado por años de entrenamiento el único que lo ayudó. Regresó al cuarto, batalló con una ventana que tampoco quería abrirse. Cuando se hartó, rompió el cristal.

Estaba en un maldito cuarto piso. Pero algo se le ocurriría.

Había decidido que no habría nadie ahí cuando Eric estuviese de vuelta. Incluso si tenía que hacerlo así, porque si tenía moretones y lo había encerrado, _¿qué sería lo siguiente?_


	15. Unión de puntos

** _Unión de puntos_ **

**2001**

Harry se hacía una idea de _cómo_ debía verse, en base a la forma en que se alejaban cuando se abría paso a través de las filas que aguardaban. Las miradas que le daban eran agujas que se le clavaban en la piel, lo forzaban a dudar, a ir más lento, a encogerse. Le costaba respirar.

Tenía leves cortes todavía sin curar en las manos, más ojeras que cuando dejó el apartamento. La mochila, a pesar de haber sido preparada con eso en mente, le pesaba como si llevase una carga mayor a la que tenía.

Si no descansaba pronto, colapsaría. Y no podía descansar _sin_ haberlo arreglado, incluso si cabía la posibilidad de que no lo necesitase todavía y se quedase en casa de Ron y Hermione.

Era su turno. Se detuvo frente a la chica que atendía en uno de los mostradores, evitó observarla demasiado cuando se percató de que ella se fijaba en los moretones.

Tuvo que respirar profundo para recordar cómo hablar.

—Tengo un problema —Comentó, con un hilo de voz. Se apresuró a sacar su billetera, las manos le temblaban—. Alguien- _alguien_ bloqueó todas mis tarjetas. Y necesito el dinero, y-

Y estaba mareándose, otra vez. Parpadeó para enfocarse, en vano. Ella le hablaba, sonaba a que le hacía preguntas. No conseguía centrarse.

¿Por qué había _tanta_ gente en un jodido banco?

¿Por qué las paredes se cerraban sobre él?

Quería llorar. Había demasiadas personas, _¿y si __Eric__ estaba ahí?_

¿Y si lo _encontraba_, por haberse tardado arreglándolo?

_¿Qué haría?_

—...viene para acá —Captó, forzándose a parpadear. La empleada se inclinaba hacia él, sus palabras convertidas en un murmullo suave—. Viene para acá, así que espere. Yo no puedo hacer nada, pero mi jefe revisará lo que le sucedió y buscará una solución. ¿_Puede_ esperar?

Ni siquiera supo que asintió. Una segunda voz se escuchó tras unos segundos, por lo que se volteó, alterado, buscando el origen para asegurarse de que no era quien creía, aunque no podía sonar más diferente.

—Pansy, ¿qué...? —El hombre se detuvo al aproximarse a la trabajadora, que se estiró para hablarle en voz baja, gesticulando deprisa. Harry volvía a encogerse cuando notó que los ojos grises se fijaban en él.

Tenía la mirada puesta en sus zapatos, así que Draco tuvo que agacharse un poco para entrar en su campo de visión. También le habló en tono suave.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?


	16. Hablar

** _Hablar_ **

**2002**

—¿Estás listo para hablar?

—Creo que sí.

—Detente en cualquier momento que lo necesites, ¿de acuerdo, Harry?

—Sí.

—Pues adelante.

_Lo describiría como un túnel. Ingresas por un lado, no sabes qué habrá dentro, esperas llegar a su otro extremo. Pero es un túnel de miedo._

_Creo que lo único que sirve para describirlo es esa palabra: miedo. Lo que pasa es que no es el tipo de miedo que le tienes a las arañas, a las serpientes o los payasos. No es un miedo que normalmente compartas con otros, ni del que se pongan a hablar o bromear. No es fácil decírselo a alguien más, así que no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo._

_Es horrible tenerle miedo a la persona de la que te enamoraste una vez. No digo que un miedo sea agradable, pero insisto en que es distinto._

_Un día, todo parece estar bien, ¿sabe? Hay regalos, besos, hablan, bromean. Nunca sabía cuándo o qué iba a molestarlo, intentaba evitar que se pusiese así todo el tiempo. Pensaba en cuando nos conocimos, o en las primeras veces que salimos, y lo comparaba con ese momento, y me daba cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado._

_Se me ocurrió que debía ser mi culpa. Eso es lo que te hace. No podía decir o hacer algo sin sentir que era incorrecto; él lo repetía siempre, así que empecé a decirme que si Eric lo decía todo el tiempo, debía ser por una razón. Debía ser porque era verdad, porque yo no hacía nada bien._

_Ese es el suelo del túnel. Es la inseguridad, creo, sobre ella se asienta todo. No sé si existirá otra palabra para ponerlo, tal vez usted conozca un término para esto, pero yo no._

_Luego vienen las acciones. Primero, con disculparme por lo que fuese estaba bien. Después ya no._

_Los pellizcos dolían, cuando me sujetaba con fuerza dolía. Los golpes definitivamente dolieron. No sabía qué hacer, porque no entendía por qué. Es como entrar en shock, un shock extraño; estás ahí, viendo a esa persona con la que haces el amor, enojada, actuando así, y luego te fijas en lo que acaba de hacerte, y tu mente no sabe hacer la conexión entre ambas cosas. No parece que fuese capaz de hacerte eso. Dudo que alguien piense que su pareja puede hacérselo._

_Cuando pasa una vez, pasa otra vez. No sé si todos empiezan así, sólo fue lo que él hizo. Cosas que podía excusar con un juego o un reclamo, un momento de mal humor, cosas que yo dejaba pasar porque no estaba seguro de qué más hacer. Porque no quería pensar en qué más hacer._

_Te centras en lo que fue bueno, las citas, los viajes, los regalos. Cuando es amable, lo ves como si fuese algo enorme, como si te hiciese un favor. La felicidad te deja ciego. Cuando te trata mal, buscas cubrirlo, disimularlo. Eric estaba enojado, Eric estaba estresado, lo hice molestarse, yo hice, yo hice, yo dije, yo causé, yo provoqué. Todo era yo. Todo pensaba que era yo._

_Estaba seguro de que tenía arreglo, de que se podía solucionar. Cuando Eric se hubiese tranquilizado, o la siguiente vez que se disculpaba. Cuando pedía perdón, yo juraba que estaba arreglado. Quería creerle. Y nunca lo estaba, porque se repetía._

_Entonces, con el tiempo, va subiendo la intensidad. Va haciendo más. Más daño, más dolor. Da más miedo._

_Las paredes del túnel son el miedo. Miedo a lo que dirá, miedo a lo que hará. Ese miedo que hace que cuando te ve de cierta forma, te encojas, que huyas, que hagas lo que sea para evitar que continúe, que se ponga así._

_Hubo un tiempo en que creí que me iba a casar con Eric, ¿se lo imagina?_

_¿Se imagina lo que sería ahora?_

_Esas paredes imaginarias se cerraban cada vez más encima de mí. No podía respirar, pero al mismo tiempo, sí. Era extraño, no sé si me entiende. Era como si tuviese algo atorado en la garganta todo el día, en especial cuando lo veía, se hundía, me apretaba el pecho, pesaba. El aire todavía entraba cuando inhalaba, pero yo no me sentía bien, no lo sentía suficiente, no sentía que en verdad respirase._

_Justifiqué todo lo que pude. Me dije que exageraba lo que hacía, me dije que no era nada. Que esas cosas pasaban todo el tiempo._

_No dormía bien cerca de él, me tensaba cuando llegaba a casa. No quería hacer nada, para evitar molestarlo más._

_Cuando pasó...lo que le dije que pasó, ¿recuerda? Ahí pensé que yo no le habría hecho eso. Tal vez fuese cosa mía, pero yo no habría sido capaz de golpearlo, ni siquiera por defensa. Podría haberlo hecho, he recibido entrenamiento y Eric nunca lo tuvo. Podría haberlo derribado, podría haberlo herido. Pero yo no quería._

_Jamás quise lastimarlo, sin importar lo que hacía. La única vez que hice algo parecido fue porque me estaba asfixiando con la mano en mi boca y nariz._

_Pero me hizo pensar. Mi mejor amigo se casó y sé que nunca le haría eso a su esposa. Ni ella a él. Tampoco conocía a alguien que hubiese pasado por una cosa así, y no me hubiese atrevido a mencionarlo porque, ¿qué pasaba si Eric se enteraba?_

_Debió ser cuando me di cuenta. En algún momento, me hizo muy feliz, pero ya no lo estaba haciendo. Cuando intento pensar en él, es esa parte desagradable la que más recuerdo._

_Yo estaba seguro de que lo había amado. Antes, en algún punto. Si yo no lo hubiese lastimado, ¿por qué él a mí sí?_

_Ahí estaba mi respuesta._

_Sí, creo que la metáfora del túnel me gusta. El suelo es la inseguridad, las paredes son el miedo. Se está cerrando, me está atrapando. Hay un final, pero está demasiado lejos._

_Todo es raro, un poco irreal. Al principio, no puedes creer que lo hace. Lloré mucho esos días._

_Pero entendí. Tuve que entenderlo._

_Cuando tengo dudas, lo único que hago es preguntarme qué hubiese pasado de seguir así, de no haberlo dejado. Y recuerdo por qué lo hice._

_Estaba en un túnel, ¿eso le sirve?_


	17. Epílogo

** _Un pequeño epílogo_ **

**2007**

—...es una terrible idea, Draco.

Su novio emitió un sonido vago, que no era afirmativo ni negativo, para darle a entender que lo escuchaba. Se centró en terminar de peinarlo y recargó la barbilla en su hombro, dejándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. Lo abrazaba por detrás.

Harry se relajó contra su pecho, apoyándose en él. Le gustaba la manera en que el espejo le devolvía un reflejo de ambos.

—¿No quieres ir? —Preguntó en un susurro, mirándolo a través del cristal. Harry lo consideró un momento.

Sabía que aceptaría cualquier respuesta que le diese. Sabía que _entendería_. Quizás era ese hecho el que lo ayudó a reunir el valor para asentir.

—No, sí vamos a ir. Voy a ir —Prometió, dándose la vuelta entre sus brazos. Le rodeó el cuello y le dio un beso rápido, por el que Draco sonrió.

—Si vuelve a hablarte mal, no me importará que sea mi padre cuando lo mande a la mierda, Harry. Sí sabes que no necesitas aguantarlo, ¿cierto? —Frunció la nariz, en una exagerada mueca de desagrado—. Aquí, entre nosotros, te diré que ni yo lo aguanto a veces. Y creo que mi madre tampoco.

—Pero, si quisiera casarme contigo, debería aguantarlo —Opinó, en voz baja. Draco arqueó las cejas.

—_Ese _es un buen motivo. De todas formas, avísame si quieres que nos vayamos en cualquier momento —Asintió para demostrarle que captaba el punto, sonriendo ante el segundo beso que le dio en la mejilla. Comenzó a reír cuando Draco se inclinó para repartir más besos en su mandíbula.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente, Harry se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, alejándose un paso. Lo miró de reojo después.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Extendió los brazos, simulando ser una exhibición viviente.

—¿La verdad? —Draco le sujetó una mano y lo hizo girar, arrancándole una carcajada porque le siguiese la corriente, hasta que lo volvió a abrazar—. Eres una persona preciosa, Harry. No sé qué tienes pensado hacer al respecto, pero me vas a seguir enamorando siendo así.

Enterró el rostro en su hombro, sin borrar la sonrisa tonta de su cara.

—Cursi —Fingió quejarse, depositando algunos besos en esa zona. Sintió la vibración de su pecho al reír, por la cercanía. Le gustaba esa sensación.

—Sí, esa era la idea. Intento enamorarte más también; forma parte de este plan malévolo del que te hablé, el de usarte de almohada, besarte y verte todas las mañanas, ¿no es obvio? —Sonreía cuando levantó un poco la cabeza para verlo.

—Te está funcionando.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —Harry se estiró para darle otro beso, uno más largo.

Llegaron tarde a la cena con sus padres, pero a ninguno le preocupó demasiado.

* * *

** _\+ breve perspectiva de Draco_ **

**2009**

Dado que su esposo nunca había aprendido a disimular, no era ninguna sorpresa que Draco se enterase de que planeaba _algo_, al oírlo practicar sus palabras, frente al espejo del baño. Lo observó por la rendija que dejaba la puerta, junto al marco, a pesar de que no podía distinguir lo que decía. Supuso que ya se lo diría más tarde, si quería que lo supiese.

Así lo hizo.

Un par de horas después, Harry caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, le pedía que se sentase en la orilla del colchón e intentaba regular su respiración. Draco seguía sus movimientos con la mirada. La última vez que se había puesto de ese modo, se detuvo en seco y le preguntó si se quería casar con él, sin palabras finas ni una situación estructura para la ocasión. Estaba seguro de que sería interesante ver lo que se avecinaba.

Harry frenó, lo miró un momento. Estrujaba un papel doblado entre las manos, pero sus ojos conservaban una chispa que le hacía feliz; tomó mucho tiempo para que fuese una luz regular en él.

—¿Recuerdas...que Hers es voluntaria en ese orfanato...? —Medio escondido detrás del papel que llevaba, le dirigió una mirada que era una petición bastante explícita de por sí, al menos para él, que había aprendido a leer sus gustos.

Draco asintió y le tendió una mano. Cuando Harry lo sujetó, tiró con suavidad de él, invitándolo a sentarse en sus piernas. Lo hizo. Su esposo se recargó en su pecho, relajándose por completo. El papel doblado permanecía en sus manos.

—Me dijiste que irías con ella este fin de semana —Recordó, en voz baja. Por el ángulo, sus labios le rozaban la cabeza; no pudo estar más contento por la oportunidad de darle ligeros besos, cuando hacía una pausa al hablar—. Llevarían regalos, dulces. Es maravilloso lo que harán, Harry. _Tú _—Le besó la sien, la presión durando un poco más de lo necesario, adrede— eres maravilloso.

Harry soltó una débil risita, acurrucándose más en él. Sin embargo, sabía que no era todo. Su esposo no se pondría así por ese tema.

—Es que —Un instante, respiraba profundo. Draco se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda baja, trazando círculos, y aguardó a que continuase— he pensado en esto, ¿bien? Lo hemos hablado- _sé _que lo hemos hablado un poco, pero no hablado como _hablado _—Harry se rio de su propia explicación—. Aun así, yo...yo creo que podríamos hablarlo ahora. Me _gustaría _—Se corrigió, en tono suave— que lo hablemos, Draco.

Cuando Harry se reacomodó para encararlo, él arqueó las cejas. Tenía una idea de hacia dónde iba, así que sonrió a medias.

—¿Hablar sobre, Harry? —Su esposo parpadeó, enrojeciendo a medida que se percataba de que no fue específico al respecto.

Se cubrió el rostro con el papel que sostenía, mascullando detrás de la delgada barrera. Draco lo estrechó más, conteniendo la risa, y le volvió a besar la cabeza.

—A ver, cuéntame —Pidió, llevando la mano a su mejilla, en cuanto bajó los brazos. Repasó la línea de su mandíbula, Harry ladeaba la cabeza para recargarse en el contacto.

—Sabes que adoro a los niños —Él asintió— y la idea de una familia, es- es _demasiado _para mí —Hizo ademán de esconderse de nuevo, pero se detuvo. Inhaló, se armó de valor, y asintió, para sí mismo. Draco estaba tan orgulloso de que lograse calmarse, que le dio un beso rápido, sacándole una sonrisa; la acción, quizás, fue el aliento que le hacía falta, porque no volvió a titubear—. Averigüé un poco, pregunté a Hers, y _sé _que es posible. Realmente me gustaría formar una familia contigo —Le tendió el papel, que Draco desdobló bajo su atenta mirada; era una planilla para iniciar el proceso de adopción—. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Es _demasiado_? Sólo...digo que lo hablemos, si quieres, o no, o prefieres otro método, lo que sea.

—Es...—Draco exhaló, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, de una forma casi absurda. La única respuesta que necesitaba estaba en la expresión expectante de su esposo y la emoción cálida que le llenaba el pecho al abrazarlo más fuerte—. Es una gran idea, Harry. Me gusta. Tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo en algunos puntos y averiguar más, ya sabes, pero sí, sería lindo, y a mí también me gustaría.

Pensó que la sonrisa de su esposo era lo más _hermoso _que había presenciado en su vida. Era una idea recurrente.

—Podrías venir con nosotros —Añadió Harry después, pasándole los brazos en torno al cuello—, Hers dice que los niños que tienen son adorables. Y es bueno hablarles y conocerlos un poco, antes de decidir cualquier cosa. Es una gran responsabilidad y sé que tengo que tomar en cuenta mi puesto, y- ¿qué? —Se rio, ligeramente avergonzado, cuando notó que Draco no hacía más que observarlo hablar.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pensaba en que te amo —Harry sonrió más, acomodándose entre sus brazos.

—¿Sí? —Él asintió, solemne.

—Y que serás el mejor padre del mundo.

—¿Eso crees? —Cuando asintió de nuevo, su esposo enterró el rostro en su hombro, sin dejar de sonreír. Le besó dicha área, musitando un débil "gracias". Estaba por decirle que no tenía razones para eso, cuando añadió, en voz aún más baja:—. _Por todo._

Draco sacudió la cabeza, le besó detrás de la oreja y continuó abrazándolo.  
Harry solía pensar que él le había cambiado la vida. _Aún no encontraba forma de hacerle entender que fue al revés._


End file.
